To Remain Undefeated
by I.aM.M3
Summary: A feisty & stubborn tomboy will do anything just to be herself. But if no one can accept her, she decides to take rebellious and stubborn to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**To Remain Undefeated**

Summary: A feisty and stubborn tomboy is forced to change just to please others. But when she grows sick of it and changes back. Now, people are willing to do ANYTHING just for her to change back, but she is not going down without a fight.

Disclaimer: I do now own CCS, but my Top-Secret-Plan is soon to come in action! Bwuhahaha!

**Chapter 1**

**Grounded**

_Fun. Popularity. Wealth. The Kinomoto family revolutionize around these three. Why? Just because they want to come out on the top from having elders that are snot-nosed, droopy-eyed, and limp to successful, intelligent, and untouchable individuals. Cheeky, eh? And since they want to keep it that way, the elders decided to transform the innocent, pure newborn babies that have barely gotten out of their mother's womb to be conceited, and to know they are above others. And sadly enough, women were BORN to act like that. It was passed down in the family. _

_And these, my fellow readers, are just some of the __**few **__rules, which are passed down from generation to generation, from parent to child, 'til death do us part. _

_Rules, rules rules! Blah, blah, blah, blah. Did I forget to mention 'blah'?_

_**Rule number 1520 and so on: **__blah, blah, blah-Ah, here we are! Daughters are to act like graceful, sweet human beings who know AND act like they're above everyone and everything else. Yes, even GOD can't do anything about this. To the Kinomotos, he is nothing but a fly. And so vwoop, down we go to-_

_**Rule number 1632 and a whopping more to go: **__The daughters and the sons of the Kinomotos must marry before the age of 21 or else they can all say "buh-bye" to their riches. They must find a potential and suitable husband/wife, and they MUST acquire:_

_a) riches…otherwise, where does all the money come from and go to? _

_b) BEAUTIFUL…heck, they can even have plastic surgery, as long as he/she looks suitable enough to reproduce a good-looking child, and then they're ok with the elders. Vain, eh? AND-_

_c) The soon-to-be spouse will only be a spouse IF he/she says yes or merely proposes to you. _

_And with that, one Kinomoto merely raises a brow, scoffs at such ridiculous rules, and takes a red pen out. _

_Let the games begin._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Sakura Kinomoto!" _A voice screeched. Her vociferate practically echoed through the whole estate to an innocent girl's 18 year old ear.

This poor ear vibrated reverberate with a painful ringing, causing her to wince. Slowly getting up from her comfy chair in the corner of her grimy and blowzy room, she headed towards her mother who, needless to say, looked very pissed. I mean, doesn't it look obvious?

She had her arms drawn-out in the middle of her desk and she was _glaring _at her young daughter. _Who does that to her own daughter? _Only a devil with a daughter. She sneered at the comment. True.

The girl, not phased by her mother's antagonizing demeanor, leaned against the door frame and shared the same expression; just a bored one.

"You hollered?" This blunt reply completely enraged her mother. Her body was shaking, waiting for the right time to outburst.

Each pair of emerald-jade eyes bore into one another's. The middle-aged mother, who thought there was no perfect time than now, simply uplifted a wad or paper that she crumpled in her hand. She threw it at her daughter, hitting her smack in the forehead that pursed her lips together and rubbed her head. _I swear there must be a rock in there…or maybe because there are more than 5 sheets of paper in there._

"Do you know what that is?! _That _is the history of heritage, our blood lines, and our elders. _That _is where your history and every other Kinomoto living in this household will write down their past! _Do you have no shame?! No respect?! _I only asked for you to read it, review it, and instead, you simply crumpled it and-and turned it into _a paper ball full of your marks!"_

No reply.

"Sakura Kinomoto! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sakura bent down and courteously picked up the "rock" ball. She threw it around, not looking at her mother. _Do you have no shame?! No respect?! _Her eyes closed shut tightly, her fist shaking with anger seeping through her veins. She glared at her mother. _Do you have no shame? No respect? _This echoed through her head.

She has learned, elder to elder, to have self-respect and to not show any weaknesses. She was to show no shame in anything she has done because everyone/thing around her is below her. Under her. A mole.

Sakura Kinomoto _had _respect for herself until she turned 14 and had to learn the horrible truth that Kinomoto women either had a choice, i.e. be a whore, be a slave, or be both. Either way, she would still have to belong to a man. This outraged her. _Respect my ass. _She huffed and stomped over to her mother.

"_No shame?! No respect?!" _She repeated. "You say _I _have no respect, no shame?! Why do you ask me this, oh mother, when this [uphold paper ball reveals that Kinomoto women are to do nothing but to act snobby, cruel, and to please men?! You expect me to follow _you?! _You're acting like what this _document _says for you to do! I, for one, am tired of being forced to act like it. I don't want to be a _whore. I defy to act like YOU!"_

Anger. Embarrassment. Never in her life, has Nadeshiko Kinomoto been offended and spoken to like that. Her daughter's lingual declaration left her dumbstruck. Yes, she was sentimental, but that doesn't mean she wasn't to speak out her mind.

Sakura's eyes glistened with integrity, anger, rage, and…_relief? _Her jaw was tightened; face straight; body darted to take action if necessary.

And what to say to a rebellious, stubborn 19 year old? Well, Nadeshiko may have been a _bit _proud of her daughter's forward alacrity [but no, she would never admit that. She, herself, has too much pride and ego. but she _did_ cross the line. She had to take drastic measures of what every parent will do to every adolescent. No, not juvie. Sakura _is _a juvenile delinquent, but she wouldn't go that far.

And since she _is _a mother, she suddenly lifted her lips to a smug smile. And this is where everything went slow motion. Where everything seemed to slow down like in those action movies 'Blade' and 'Mission Impossible', where everyone's voice just suddenly turns deep and hard to understand. This, however, was clear to the rebellious youngster's ears.

"Yoooooooouuuuuuuu'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeee gggggggrrrrrooooouuuuuuuunnndddeeeeeeddddddddd." [You're grounded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I just kept staring at the ceiling. For once in my life, I'm confused to the fact and am still trying to interpret my mother's crazy antics. _Just what is up to that middle-aged coot? _I stared around at my now empty room. _No music. No video games. No nothing. _I cannot believe it. My voice was adamant, I had nothing so say. I was dumbstruck. My mother finally acted like _a mother. _A very _mean _mother, but a mother nonetheless.

And despite the fact that I have to suffer through this whole ordeal, I just want to say that I'm really proud of her. I really am. I can't believe that she-she…Well, the only bad thing about this whole ordeal is that I have to meet later with the elders. _Oh joy. _I smugly grinned. _Killer joy._

_What's next? A man will break through my window and-_

"BOO!"

I shrieked. By instinct I lifted my foot to kick the man with my Nike Air Jordan. "Hyaahh!" I was aiming towards his nuts. Hopefully, after my attack, he won't be able to rape me and make me reproduce a hundred of his tiny little-

My foot was caught by a large hand, which in returned, body slammed on top of poor, frail, me. My whole freaking body ached. And, may I add, he was a large man. And HEAVY!

TwitchTwitchTwitch.

I then realized what he was doing: HE WAS TRYING TO HUG ME! HOLY SH-THIS GUY IS TRYING TO MOLEST ME!

"Argh! Get off me you smelly-ass motherfu-"

I opened my eyes to glare at the man, but it was struck mid-air when I met amber eyes. I gasped, and hugged the man who I antecedently thought was my killer/rapist/robber earlier.

"Hey Sakura! How's it going?!"

"Syaoran! You're back!"

Hm. I guess he doesn't have to know what I thought about him earlier. No harm done, right?

He chuckled, getting off of me, finally acknowledging that fact that he was almost twice as heavy as me. "Well, obviously." He rolled his eyes.

I smacked him on the arm playfully. Gee, what a great welcome from him. It's always expected. _Notice my great sarcasm? _

"Did you _have _to come through the window? I mean, there _is_ something called a _door _you know. All you have to do is either knock or doorbell." He snorted.

"Yeah, well, when I _did_ knock on the door, all I heard was some noise and decided that I didn't want to be caught in mid-fire range. I mean, I got in there before, and I don't want to go there again." He looked around. "By the way, why is your room so empty? I expected a mountain of dirty clothes around your closet and video games around the television, and a radio blasting rap songs that'll break your ear drums and-"he babbled on and on. I, of course, grew tired, and kissed him to shut him up.

He kissed back, biting my lips so he can play with my tongue. I can tell he missed me just as much as I missed him. Cheeky bastard.

Finally breaking the kiss, he grinned and panted for breath.

"I'm grounded." I murmured, answering back to the question he asked earlier. His eyes and head snapped toward my direction.

"What?" he croaked. This was the first time he ever heard me say that. Usually, my punishment would include a five-hour training session and chastisement from the elders. "How? You're brother?"

"No. My _mother." _I snorted. "I don't know why she did it. I'm innocent!" [Insert Li's blank look "Ok, maybe I did do something. But it wasn't entirely my fault!" [Insert Li's arched eyebrow "Fine, it was _my entire_ fault."

Syaoran smirked. He always knew how to break me down. "I heard from Tomoyo that you have another girly-up session with the infamous Michael. Her hero?" He sneered. "You do know that whoever she idolizes is _pure evil?" _

I whistled low. "Yeah, I know. I have to meet him tomorrow for eating lessons."

"Eh? There's a proper way that ladies have to eat?"

I wistfully sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Fatty says that it'll help with my bad posture." I stood up and headed for my closet, my back facing Li. "I also have a date in an hour, so-"I flicked my wrist as a sign for him to get out.

He stayed put.

I flicked my wrist harder.

Nope. Nothing. Nada.

_Damn it! He is just too damn stubborn!_

I flicked him off with my finger this time. "Get out! I need to dress up you perverted basta-"

"You have a date? As in, a 'date-with-another-man-where-you-act-like-a-couple' date?" He inquired, crossing his arms.

I flinched. Oooh. Yeah, I'm in trouble now. I forgot that he gets INCREDIBLY jealous when he sees me with another man. Heck, the whole reason why _he _suddenly up and disappeared was because he beat the hellout of a foreign exchange student who was just asking directions to his first period class room. HE WAS JUST ASKING DIRECTIONS! _DIRECTIONS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

It's not my fault that he got suspended because of me…right? Even after we both apologized [Syaoran, reluctantly to the ambassador's son, he was suspended from school for 1 month and was grounded for two. I, for one, never acted like that in my entire life. I'm more _evolved. _And when I told Li that I wouldn't get jealous, he just stared at me like some freak.

"You've never been jealous? Not even when I glance at other girls, or help them with their books even though they purposely dropped them, or-"

"Noooooo. I never got jealous in my entire life." I lifted my nose at him. "I'm more _evolved." _I declared.

"Oh ho ho! More 'evolved', eh?"

And thus the jealous game began. Everyday, Syaoran Li would completely comply with any girl who launched herself on him. I, of course, would simply ignore them. Evolved, right? Please tell me I'm acting like it.

A week later, I saw Syaoran with a WHORE. A WHORE. HAS HE STOOPED ANY LOWER, AND I WOULD'VE KILLED HIM! They immediately began flirting, and then the WHORE looped her arms around his poor neck and BAM! Instant kiss.

I ignored him for a whole month.

_I got jealous. _When he finally cornered me and we talked for the first time in weeks, I confronted him and blabbed out EVERYTHING. All he said was "I told you so." And we patched things up there. Ever since then, I've been trying to make him jealous 24/7. Of course, _I NEVER try to make it obvious._

I snapped out of my stupid when I noticed Li was seething…right in front of me.

Panic-mode activated.

"Who is this guy? And what exactly is he thinking of going out with _my girl friend?" _Wow. Possessive-mode. Damn, he is just SO. DAMN. SEXY. What? You can't blame a girl when her guy suddenly turns possessive! It's natural.

"Syao, chill. I got it all under control; you don't need to supervise me when I'm on the date. I can get rid of him myself." I grinned, I know he was taking every word I said and turned it to the complete opposite. More like _Syaoran help me! I can't stand this guy! Watch over me to make sure he doesn't rape me or-_

You get the point? Syaoran was ready to blow. But I decided to add one teensy-weensy bit more: "Just like I did to the other guys." Yeah, you can put the blame on me there. I can already see his eyes turning onyx. _Ooooh. Somebody's mad._

"Now, if you excuse me-"I took the outfit I was going to wear and my Nike limited edition Baseball cap. "I am going to dress up." I walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut on his face before he can enter and ask me any more questions.

I can tell there was going to be hell. But even though my mother didn't want me to cuss, I needed to say this in slow-motion, so put it in right now:

_Ssshhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt. _

I may be going crazy, but I ain't the only one who's going to be crazy tonight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Wow…I did it. I actually got this one out! Yay! Now, attack my evil bunnies! Attack! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**To Remain Undefeated**

Summary: A feisty and stubborn tomboy is forced to change just to please others. But when she grows sick of it and changes back. Now, people are willing to do ANYTHING just for her to change back, but she is not going down without a fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and blah, blah, blah. Let's just get this over with.

A/N: Sakura is 18 in this story. I may have confused you with the other chapter because of this.

**Chapter 2**

**One private secret, coming right up!**

True, you can say that I, Sakura Kinomoto, can be a snobby priss sometimes. But not as much as that whore who first laid eyes on Li.

To put it in easy terms: my mother caught him in my bedroom and he got punished…AGAIN!

Oh, and it gets even worse. When my mom saw him in my room without a shirt (he broke through the bathroom door and tried to get in the shower) she thought I have lost my virginity. MY VIRGINITY!

By the time my date arrived, everything was in complete utter chaos in my room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Sakura! How can you say that! It wasn't like I was trying to rape you or anything!" Syaoran shot back at my accusation and taking my towel from my hands. "I mean, I must admit that you have gotten a bit…_in tone _ever since we last metbut that's not the point!" He ruffled his hair after taking a whiff of my scent, and then handed it back to me.

He actually expects me to use it after violating it. Pssh. Yeah right.

I snatched it out of his hands. "Just hurry up and find a shirt to put on. My date is going to pick me up in 15 minutes." I hissed.

"You're actually going to go out with him?" I looked up at him and grinned.

"Hm…Don't tell me you're getting _jealous _again, eh Syaoran?" I poked his wet toned chest playfully. Oh, forget the 'this guy is going to rape me' let's just go with 'Syaoran is going to kill me' because nothing in this world has a more whacked out, funnier face than his right now.

His face was scrunched up. His nose wrinkled. His eyes were poignant. His hair was so messy that he looked like a maniac all together. His whole body expression had a childish/mad look that made me laugh with…well, laughter!

He didn't find it funny. He threw me to the bed and began tackling me and making me look more like a lunatic than him.

Maybe it's because I was laughing so hard that she entered. Or MAYBE it's because I started screaming out, "Help, rapist!" But whatever I said urged her to come in.

Can you guess who? That's right. It's MY MOTHER.

And how would you react if you see you're 18 year old daughter in a room alone with a sex-crazed maniac? I actually expected her to say, "Oh, hello there Li!" No. Instead, if came out more like this:

"What the heck are you two doing?!" She grabs my towel that fell on the floor while I was being attacked. Mind you. "Get off of_-whack-_my daughter you_-whack-_horny bastard_-whack whack_!"

Scratch that. My mother's face WAY surpassed Li's whack-of-the-moment face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

And now, here I am, in a date with the dumbest person I have ever met. A real jock. You know, the one who's "all muscle" and no brains. How pathetic. So, instead of saying his name of honor, I think we should acknowledge his name of stupidity. Dumb ass.

Dumb ass was drinking a light beer, had a stubble on his chin and he was dressed in his football jersey and a pair of jeans. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he smells? And I, however, cannot be suited the way I wanted to be. I had to be dressed in short shorts, snow boots (the hell? It isn't even snowing!) and a white tank top with something pink on the side. SOMETHING PINK! I swear if this is old bubble gum I'm going to start killing…

Besides the fact that we both talked about sports, that was all we can talk about. Whenever I said something that involves an intellectual mind, he was beyond clueless. He was bedazzled. STUPID! Dumb ass.

And Li had no such luck either.

Behold Xiao Lang Li's punishment: a whore. The same snobby priss-of-a-whore who was all over him ever since that very moment she had laid her crystal blue eyes on him whose devil name was Okinawa Shougo. And it was crystal clear that she wanted him (and his money) all to herself. And guess what they talked about the whole time they were sitting right next to each other? HER. That poor, inconsiderate little bast-

She was totally flirting with him! Li, who noticed my jaw tightening at the sight of them, just smirked that infamous smirk of his and flirt right back. He was testing me, and I knew it. Well, two can play at that game.

Xiao Lang Li, you have no idea what you're up against.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damn this girl can just go on and on and on and on-

SHE JUST WON'T SHUT UP! Maybe it's because of her new clothes that she was in that made her talk about her appearance a lot. Her large pants obviously hid her big, fat butt. Or maybe it's because she was wearing a lot of make-up, or she changed her hair color (blonder, this time. More like bleach.) or she changed something that made her look like a whore and now, I can't tell her natural skin color or hair or body or anything. Not that I want to know.

She was flirting with me, I know that. It's pretty obvious. I mean, the only girl who doesn't flirt with me is Sakura. And, by the way, she doesn't get envious of who I hang out with or what I do with or ANYTHING. She got jealous once, but that was only because I did that on purpose. She ignored me for a whole month until I cornered her and she still wouldn't talk to me.

And then something good happened. Something glorious happened. Gloriously, best-ly, awesome-ly, GOOD happened. She let go of her pride and ego and confessed everything. She was even about to cry. I really got hurt at that moment. But then, my man ego had to kick in and just tease her. I can tell she's still mad at me since then because ever since that day we finally talked she has been dating every guy the elders have put in her doorstep.

And this guy was no exception. He was showing off his muscles to her and lifted his jersey just to show off his injuries he had in each game. Puh-lease! I have way better abs than him! Not to mention looks.

I ignored them and flirted back with Okinawa. No way was I going to get jealous. Okinawa advanced her leg towards mines and tried to seduce me by rubbing it for everyone to see. I glanced at Sakura. Yup, it was there. The tightening of the jaw, the knuckles turning white. Her pulse getting heavier, and her face and body go totally rigid. I love it when she gets jealous. It's not something you see everyday.

That jock was touching her leg. Not just a touch. It was rubbing. His filthy hands were TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND! And you want to know what happened next? He leaned towards her and began talking dirty words to her ear. Oh, I know it's dirty. Maybe it's because I'm a teenager/jock/smart/sexy guy too? (no, this guy isn't sexy.)

Okay. I can do this. Just relax Syaoran. I took another glance.

Holy sh-He was kissing her neck. HE WAS KISSING HER NECK! I'm only allowed to do that. I'm only allowed to touch her. I'm the only one who's allowed to even talk to her!

Dang. I'm getting obsessed. There's no way Sakura would-

What the hell?! He was snogging her. The kind of snog that I do and I'm allowed to do. Damn it, I should've known that this guy was a player from the moment that I laid my eyes on him. From the looks of it, this guy looks as if he wants to have sex with her under the table. You know what; I'm not going to let him get away with this.

Note to self: Torture the pathetic piece of sh-

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-shit. I actually didn't expect this to go this far. This guy was really trying to lay me. Oh yeah, you really think so? Well, how would you feel if a dumb ass was touching your leg and looking at you and trying to undress you with his eyes? Scared. Vulnerable. I don't feel either; I'm just feeling kind of uncomfortable.

Hm, I really am considering of jumping in the water. I mean, it's bad enough that we had to dine in a bridge, but this way, he won't rape me and I'd get to ruin these horrible clothes.

Yeah, I really think that would really work. (sarcasm)

"It's getting late." I stood up, looking at the murky water. I took a step back from him just for desperate measures. I'm not desperate here you know, I just don't want to get laid until I'm 18…aw crud.

"Yeah, you're right." He had a smug smile on his face. "Maybe we can go over to my place? What do you say?"

FUCK NO! I am not his whore!

I am now, really considering of jumping. What do you think?

"Come on, babe." He grabbed me by the waist and soothed my thighs. "I'll even pay you."

Fuck no. I am not his property/prostitute/whore show.

Before he got to do anything else, something collided with his jaw.

A fist. A large fist. Not to mention strong.

Before I looked up to say anything to my savior (I am not going to treat him like Superman, you know.) I already did.

Li was my savior. He was out of his seat, knocked over the table just to get to my side, and his date was fuming mad. That Okinawa slut came over to him and slid her hands from the back.

"Syaoran," she cooed. "Don't waste your energy on them." She turned him around, her arms now around his neck. "I have a better idea." And before Li had anything to say she slipped her tongue in and then BAM! Instant kiss.

Gee, that could really spoil the moment. I walked out of there, stepping over the dumb ass (who was knocked out by the way) on my way over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I have really outdone myself.

Blink. Blink Blink. "Argh, stupid Li!" I took my pillow and muffled my screams with it.

That prat! FUCK YOU!

Well I am not going to interfere with this. I am not going to get jealous. Nuh uh. N. O. I have seen Li kiss enough girls when he tried to get me jealous of that game of his, but this was not a game.

So what if I tried to make him jealous a lot of times?

As of today, I am officially through with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I admit I kind of expected that. What I didn't expect was that Sakura would leave. What the hell did I do? I didn't kiss back! Heck, I even saved her from being raped! But by the time I could even get to my senses and push Shougo back, she was already gone.

Damn.

The only place I thought she could end up in was in her room. It was already midnight, and she totally hated being outside later than eleven. I climbed up the tree that was closest to her room (I did this before, trust me.) and took a peek inside.

Yup, she was there. I was about to get inside until I heard a knock.

Holy sh-! Ow, that hurts! (Don't ask me. No way am I going to tell you that I bumped my head onto another branch.) I rubbed my head and looked inside.

It was her mom and brother. Damn they looked pissed. Before Sakura even had a chance to let a word out, I saw something glint in her mom's hand. She held it up.

It was a razor. WHAT THE FUCK?! A RAZOR!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, what in the world is this?!" I opened my mouth but she beat me to it. "Sakura, are you trying to commit suicide? Are you depressed?! What, Sakura?"

I can't believe she found it. I mean, I hid it in a good place, right? No way was anyone going to look inside my old toolbox, especially not her! So how in the world did sh-

_Touya._ I looked down. He must've found it, and he must be disappointed in me.

"Sakura, I did everything I could do to make you happy. What went wrong, huh?! Do you not like what we give you?! After everything I do for you, this-"She held up the razor in front of me to see. "-is how you repay me?"

"Mom! That's enough!" Touya barked. He looked at me with those dark brown eyes of his in such void emotion that I couldn't help but to feel guilty for putting it there. "How could you, Sakura? What do you think father would say if he has seen this for himself?"

_Sakura, how come you never told me this? _Dejectedamber eyes pierced on the back of her auburn head.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I really tried, I-I really tried not to…I really needed to…" Damn, I couldn't even fix my sentences until I felt something wet and clear fall out of my eyes. I never wanted them to found out. I really tried to quit, but everything was just so hard for me. The pressure, the power, the rights, my life was driving me insane. And now, there was another thing that was bothering me-Li.

If he finds out then he would blame himself for this. And you wouldn't want that there in a guilty conscience.

They just kept on yelling and screaming at me until I began to cry harder and harder.

"I'm sorry." Screams, accusations, pleads. That was what my life was all about. And soon, punishment would be added to it.

What are they, travel agents? Because they sure are sending me on a guilt trip!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…Damn, I really tried to make it better guys, I swear. I decided that I needed to shorten this story than the longer version, so I decided to go with this. Sorry guys. Oi, no tossing carrots! Review please. Really, reviews are what urge me to make another story/chapter.


End file.
